


Futanari Erza's Demon Toilet

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bukkake, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Farting, Futanari, Large Cock, Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scat, Scents & Smells, Sexual Slavery, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Erza has a secret that she hasn't told anybody - that she's a futanari. When she's held captive by Kyoka, the strength of her cock allows her to break free, turning the tables on Kyoka and making her follow Erza's command. The captor becomes the captured. Commission.





	1. Erza's Secret

Erza had a secret that she hadn’t told anyone. She was always wearing armor, not just for self protection, but to hide one of her greatest secrets. While not uncommon among Fairy Tail wizards, hers was much larger than most. That is because Erza was a futanari. As long as it was hidden under a layer of armor, nobody knew, but when she was in the baths or had it uncovered, Erza had a horse-sized cock that stunned anyone who looked at it. When it got hard and strained against her armor, her arousal became almost too much to bear.

She wanted to find some way to stop it. To stroke her cock and play with her plump balls until everything in front of her was coated in a layer of semen. She had been trying to hold it in, especially as the battles became more intense, but her sexual frustration was growing larger by the day. She had thought about asking Lucy to play with her cock for her. Watching her suck it or stick it in those boobs of hers would have been amazing, but Erza couldn’t bother a fellow team member with such a thing.

The first one to find out her secret was Kyoka. During the battle against Tartaros, Erza had been captured in the middle of battle, and awoke to find herself in a dungeon. She wasn’t wearing much, stripped down to only a loincloth, the only thing left to preserve some dignity while Kyoka enhanced her senses to the point that her mind became overwhelmed by the sensory stimulation. Everything hurt, everything felt so intense. That included between her legs. IF Erza didn’t do something, Kyoka was going to find out about her cock soon.

Erza didn’t know how long she had been locked in here, but it must have been a while. Her body hair had grown in, to where she had thick, dark red patches of hair all across her body. It was growing under her armpits, out of her ass, and especially just above her hidden dick. The hot dungeon and the intense sense enhancement made her sweat. All that sweat rolled down her body, starting and gathering in her armpits. It got stuck in her armpit hair and stayed there, fermenting into a ripe stink that Erza could smell by lowering her head just a little, pushing her nose under her armpit and getting a stench of it. If that was her armpit, her loins must have smelled even worse.

“I stink like an animal...” Erza thought. “All this ripe body odor. How is she still able to torture me when I smell like this?” Erza sniffed herself again. This was different from her armpits. The smell had a distinct odor to it, like it was coming from her ass or her cock. Everything on her body was blending together into a foul stench that would push even the strongest wizards away.

“I like this,” Erza thought. “It doesn’t smell bad, it smells... sexy.”

As she kept sniffing herself, she felt the blood start to run through her lower body. The loincloth fluttered, only a single strand of rope holding it to her waist. Kyoka would notice her if she got an erection, but she had a serious case of blue balls from not cumming for a long time. Not being able to cum for so long was worse than the marks across her body. Her balls were aching and her cock was getting larger and larger. It was prone to dangling and large when limp, but overcome by arousal, it was starting to rise to prominence, the thickness of its shaft presenting itself from under Erza’s loincloth.

Kyoka returned to the room, checking on the state of her captive. “Look at you. Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. Fallen to such a lowly state. You can’t even talk back to me, because your mind is already so far gone. Your friends aren’t coming to help you, and Mirajane is almost ours. There’s nothing you can do that will help you. Might as well just surrender already.”

Though she was already used to Erza’s body odor, when Kyoka looked downward in the dimmed room, she noticed something unusual about this member of Fairy Tail. Erza had a bulge beneath her loincloth, something that was unexpected on a female wizard like herself. Wanting to humiliate her further, Kyoka reached for the side of Erza’s loincloth and stripped it away. She was almost taken aback by what she saw. Could a Fairy Tail wizard have such a thing? Could any wizard have such a thing?

Erza’s fully exposed cock presented itself before her. Fully erect, a 50-cm horse cock was growing out of Erza, situated perfectly between her pussy and her thick patch of pubic hair. Her balls were round and plump, as big as tennis balls and as heavy as billiard balls, packed with weeks of backed-up jizz that was eager to escape. Unable to move her hands, Erza couldn’t even rub her balls and shaft between her thighs. The only thing that had gotten her blood flowing nad her cock hard again was the smell of her own body, reverting her to a primitively aroused state of mind.

“That’s a very impressive penis you’ve got there, Erza Scarlett,” said Kyoka. “I’ve just found a new way to torture you.”

“Leave my cock alone!” said Erza.

“How could I? It looks delicious. So hard and sweaty,” said Kyoka. “It’s clear you haven’t used it in a long time. I’ll be gentle... at first. Your screams of pleasure and pain will only get even more intense.”

Kyoka ramped up her Enhancement, focusing specifically on the tactile sensations Erza would feel when her cock was played with. Before Kyoka moved her mouth towards Erza’s member, drawn in by the size and intense smell, she removed Erza from her shackles and carried her over her back, taking her to an even more secluded room, an isolation chamber where mages that were considered too strong and too much of a threat were held captive, a place where the rest of Tartaros couldn’t intervene.

WIth Erza slung over her shoulder, Kyoka tried to hide Erza’s erection from the eyes of anyone who might catch her dangling cock. It would raise questions, both about Titania and about what Kyoka was doing. Seilah briefly questioned her, but as soon as Kyoka explained that she was going to torture Erza in a more extreme way, to get more information on Fairy Tail out of her, Seilah agreed to let her pass.

In a room, hidden behind several magic seals and stocked with forbidden equipment, Erza found herself, mind bubbling over with pain and sexual frustration, stripped naked to the wall, her full erection springing forth just in front of Kyoka’s mouth. Kyoka removed her headpiece, exposing her wild green hair. She wanted Erza to see the look in her eyes when she enjoyed sucking on that huge dick. The smell coming from it was too much to resist. She had no idea that one of Fairy Tail’s most guarded members was such a lewd woman. If she could exploit that, victory was assured.

Kyoka licked the underside of Erza’s bright red glans with her tongue, tasting the sweat and precum that had built up. The flavor was salty, slightly bitter and strong. If this is what was coming out of Erza’s tip, the stuff packed in her balls must be even more intense. Tasting it right away and allowing Erza the pleasure of an orgasm would be too kind for her jailer. No, a better way to torture was to bring Erza to the edge, and then not let her cum. A more exquisite form of torture could not have been invented.

Starting from the head, Kyoka took Erza’s length into her mouth. There was so much of it that her mouth was feeling full when she had made it to the middle of the cock, the glans pushing up against her palate. She licked Erza’s cock, stretching the foreskin down and exposing the entirety of Erza’s cockhead. With her cock unsheathed, the smell became even stronger. Kyoka bobbed her head up and down, making loud slurping noises as the sweaty smell of Erza’s cock and balls filled her nostrils, overwhelming her with an incredible stench.

Erza, whose dick hadn’t been played with in so long, was super sensitive. Kyoka’s deliberate licking and sucking made her almost want to cum now, to blow out these wound up feelings. Kyoka pulled her tongue away from Erza’s cock, a line of drool linking her lips and the head, and let Erza’s cock bounce there, throbbing and dripping with precum and sweat.

“No, Titania. You’re not going to cum yet,” said Kyoka. Erza moaned.

Kyoka moved down past Erza’s horse cock towards her balls. Erza’s long, hard cock rested across her forehead, its length so profound that it was getting tangled up in her hair. Kyoka licked Erza’s hairy, sweaty balls, tasting how heavy they were with cum. She could almost spell the spooge waiting for her in those delicious balls. So she licked and sucked on the testicles, rolling them around in her mouth until they started twitching, Erza once again about to cum.

“What a weak cock,” said Kyoka, taunting Erza. “Despite its size, even the slightest stimulation makes it about to pop. I thought the Queen of Fairies would be able to hold on longer. Is this all that boner of yours can do?”

She licked Erza’s dick, starting from the balls and traveling all the way up the shaft, leaving a trail of saliva as she traced the length of Erza’s foreskin. Once again, her mouth closed around the bulbous head, and she loudly slurped and sucked at Erza’s cock, tasting the salty precum and sweat that had formed a glistening layer on top of the erect phallus. Erza’s case of blue balls had gotten so intense that, while Kyoka was engrossed in sucking her off, she barely noticed the chains on the walls breaking.

First it was Erza’s right arm. Then her left. Then her right foot, then her left foot. Injured, sweaty, hairy and naked, Erza stood above Kyoka. Her breasts flopped into place as flecks of cleavage sweat splattered on Kyoka’s forehead. Kyoka looked up, her mouth full of cock, and spoke in bewilderment at what Erza had managed to do.

“How did you break free?” she asked. “Those chains are nigh-unbreakable.”

“Don’t underestimate what a Fairy Tail mage can do when she’s turned on!” said Erza. “If you like my cock so much, take it in! Take it all in, and be sure to swallow!”

Erza reached around towards the back of Kyoka’s head, getting a grip on her hair, and pushed her erection all the way into Kyoka’s mouth, until her balls were slapping against Kyoka’s chin and her glans was nearly into the back of her throat. She thrust her cock in Kyoka’s wet, hot mouth, giving her a full-throated taste of the dick she had been enjoying the whole time. The intense irrumatio overwhelmed Kyoka’s senses, and made Erza sweat even more profusely. Every part of her skin was dripping with sweat. As she raised her arms to get control of Kyoka’s head, a rank stink came from her armpits.

Kyoka was having trouble breathing. Her mouth was filled with cock, a cock so thick that she could barely suck it. Her tongue ran along the length, doing whatever Erza asked her to do. She could feel it getting thicker, the shaft and balls throbbing. Erza hadn’t ejaculated since she had been captured, and there was enough built-up spunk in her balls that not even Kyoka was prepared for it. As Erza’s dick was shoved in down to the base, her pubic hair got close to Kyoka’s nose.

The smell coming from Erza’s pubes was an intense stink. Sweat, piss, love juice, smegma, semen and body odor in general had mixed together into a potent, sensual small that was so rank it made Kyoka’s mind black out the moment it entered her nostrils. She had never smelled anything like this before. Erza’s crotch stink was intense, and yet she couldn’t help but feel her pussy getting wet as the smell clouded her nostrils. Before she passed out, Kyoka felt something hot and sticky, somewhat salty and bitter, spraying in her throat. Erza was draining her balls into Kyoka’s mouth, pumping wad after wad of semen in a never ending hose of cum, filling up her belly with her seed.

“I CAME!” Erza shouted. She looked at Kyoka, lying on the floor. Cum was dribbling out of her lips, falling onto the stone floors. Erza was still hard, her cock bouncing up and down in delight. She looked at the walls, and noticed that the devices and clothes that Kyoka had planned to use on her could easily be used on her captor instead. “Now it’s your turn to know what it’s like.”


	2. Tongue Bath

When Kyoka woke up, she was surprised that her outfit had changed. She was now wearing a skimpy armored bikini, so revealing that it had openings to show her nipples, pussy and asshole. She was also wearing one of the enchanted collars that were hanging on the walls. Kyoka knew what these did. They made it so that orders couldn’t be disobeyed from the one who had put them on. There was no one else in the room but Erza. She was now at Erza’s mercy.

“Hello, Kyoka,” said Erza. “Did you enjoy my cock?”

“Titania... what are you trying to do to me?” asked Kyoka.

“The first thing I want you to do is to stop bathing and grooming yourself. You saw how I ended up,” said Erza, raising her armpits to reveal her hair. “You love it. It shouldn’t be a problem to let yourself become like me.”

Erza helped herself to the rooms in the guild’s castle that had once belonged to Kyoka. As she enjoyed living like a queen, she made sure that Kyoka stuck to her command. On occasion, she would catch Kyoka sneaking off towards the baths, and reprimanded her in a fitting way.

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked Erza, standing in front of the door to the baths.

“I was going to get myself clean. It’s been three days already, I need to remove this slimy feeling from my body...” said Kyoka.

Erza lifted Kyoka’s arms, and looked at her armpits. “You’re starting to grow in your armpit hair. Good. You won’t be able to get as smelly as I like unless you stay away from the baths. You know what your punishment is for disobeying me?”

“A cock slap,” said Kyoka.

“Very good,” said Erza. She had been walking around the castle with her cock and balls hanging out since she placed this collar on Kyoka, to make it easier for things like this. Erza stroked her shaft, watching as it throbbed in front of Kyoka’s eyes. All Kyoka could do was watch as that thick dick, the same one that had subdued her, returned to its full erection, thick and hard with dangling balls that swung about like weapons of their own.

“Sit,” said Erza.

Erza placed her hands behind her head, letting her armpit stink freely flow. When Kyoka smelled that odor, she became subservient to Erza. She would do anything to get more of that smell, letting it head up her nostrils and fill her body with the tingling desire to be used by Erza’s cock. Her bright red armpit hair drew Kyoka’s attention, but Erza commanded her to look at her dick. Kyoka’s eyes wandered back, focusing on the prick in front of her eyes.

Bucking her hips, Erza raised her rod in the air, and slammed it down on the bridge of Kyoka’s nose. It was hard and thick, and hit Kyoka bluntly, with enough force that the area across the bridge of her nose turned red. Erza continued bouncing up and down, slapping Kyoka with the underside of her cock while jangling her heavy ball sack against Kyoka’s face. Kyoka accepted every sweaty slap from the cock, the fleshy club beating her about and giving her brief whiffs of its intense smell.

“I love your cock, Lady Erza,” said Kyoka. “It’s thick and magnificently strong. Even your foreskin is beautiful.”

“So beautiful you’d even lick the dickcheese out of it?” asked Erza.

“I’d do anything if it meant I could please your cock,” said Kyoka.

Erza kept resting her cock on Kyoka’s forehead, and dangled her balls just above Kyoka’s mouth. “Look, Kyoka. It’s my balls. Full of thick, creamy cum for you to swallow. If you want to enjoy more of it, you’ll have to please my balls.”

“I love your balls, Lazy Erza!” said Kyoka. “They’re so round and heavy! My mouth is full when I swallow them, full of delicious semen! I can’t live a day without your balls being near my mouth!”

“Then prove it,” said Erza.

Kyoka opened her mouth wide, and Erza lowered her testicles inside the waiting mouth. Warm lips closed around her ball sack, sucking and slurping at the two orbs like they were a pair of lollipops. Kyoka rolled those fleshy jawbreakers in her mouth, hoping that one lick would be the one to make Erza’s cock explode, covering her face and hair in the semen that she had come to depend upon for her meals. She knew her body odor wouldn’t be to Erza’s liking if she didn’t swallow at least three meals of cum a day from that cock that her world revolved around.

She gargled Erza’s balls, coating them in her saliva and rolling them around on her tongue. Erza loved when Kyoka did this. Unlike only recently, she was in complete control. She could pull her balls out of Kyoka’s mouth at any time, denying her the pleasure of finishing her to completion. Kyoka’s tongue dug into every groove and wrinkle on her sack, tasting the gathered sweat and stink that had built up from Erza’s pussy and cock. The smell almost overwhelmed the fleshy taste of the balls themselves, but Kyoka continued slurping.

“Let’s try this again,” said Erza. “This time, you’ll drink my cum, and you won’t pass out. No matter how bad the smell coming from my crotch is, you’re going to swallow every last drop in my balls and drink it until your stomach is full. Understand?”

“Yes, Lady Erza,” said Kyoka.

Erza slowly slid the length of her cock into Kyoka’s throat. The head was large enough for her mouth as it was. As more and more of Erza’s giant flesh rod entered Kyoka’s mouth, the sounds of slurping and sucking getting louder, Erza began to feel better and better. Kyoka was sucking on her shaft, licking it and drawing out the cum Erza had been building up to be Kyoka’s meal. Her balls always quickly became plump with semen after she ejaculated. With a dick of that size, she had healthy sperm production to match. The tip of her dick was soon touching the back of Kyoka’s throat.

Her dick moved in and out of Kyoka’s lips, becoming coated with saliva. The warm spit coated her dick, dripping down onto her balls and making Erza’s cock even stinkier. Erza pushed her pubes close to Kyoka’s nose, asking her to smell them. The same smell that had knocked her out before had only gotten stronger since. While Erza disallowed Kyoka from bathing and grooming, she hadn’t been doing it either. Her favorite servant had to be as smelly as her master, after all.

Kyoka took a deep whiff of the scent of cum, piss and sweat that had gathered in Erza’s pubes. Feeling the breath coming out of Kyoka’s nose on her pubes, Erza was overcome with delight. To see Kyoka taking such deep sniffs of her pubes made her happy. She had trained her well. Erza cupped her heavy balls, squeezing them a few times in her palm before spraying a thick wad of cum down Kyoka’s throat, watching with a delightful smile as Kyoka swallowed gulp after gulp of hot cum, her belly filling up with Erza’s sticky semen. It was so thick she could chew it, but only after Erza took her cock out of Kyoka’s mouth.

With each successive gulp of the treat from Erza’s dick, Kyoka’s crotch tingled. She had been holding in her pee for a while now, and knew that Erza wanted her to be smellier. From her squatting position, she sprayed a golden jet of water, creating a puddle of piss beneath her feet. It coated her thighs, covering her body in the stench of urine. As Kyoka swallowed the last drops of Erza’s cum, Erza looked at her with a knowing smile.

“So you like peeing in front of your master. Next time, you’re going to do something special for me,” said Erza.

Some time passed. Erza had been requipping her armors, fighting off the other members of Tartaros and building up a musty, concentrated sweat. She had once again been building up a sticky, thick reserve of cum in her balls, some of which had dripped out into her foreskin, building up some smegma that needed to be cleared out if she was going to use her dick properly on Kyoka again. Erza removed all of her armor, standing before Kyoka completely naked.

Her pubic hair and armpit hair was smelling even stronger than usual. Erza leaned in, letting Kyoka get a sniff of her armpits. The smell was so bad it made Kyoka cough, the smell of sweat and body odor overwhelming her senses with its sharp, stinging stench. Erza rubbed her armpit against Kyoka’s nose, putting some of her smell on Kyoka’s face, so she couldn’t escape it even if she tried.

“I need to take a bath,” said Erza.

“I’ll run the water for you, Lady Erza,” said Kyoka.

“Water? That’s not the kind of clean I’m looking for, Kyoka,” Erza said. “You’re going to lick my body clean with your tongue, from head to toe. What are you waiting for? Hurry up and start cleaning me.”

Kyoka started with Erza’s feet. The smell coming from her feet was as intense as the rest of her. Kyoka licked between Erza’s toes, not stopping until everything above the soles had been coated in her saliva. She kept licking upward, moving into Erza’s thighs. Kyoka wrapped her arms around Erza’s legs, getting as close to the inner thigh as she could until the smell of Erza’s pussy and cock almost overwhelmed her nose. She had to keep licking, and she would soon be at her favorite part of Erza’s body.

Moving further up, she made it to Erza’s pussy. The folds were dripping wet, covered in a thick layer of juices. Kyoka slurped them up, tasting from Erza’s cunt before licking her balls once again. As she licked Erza’s crotch, her horse-sized cock went from limp to fully erect, getting bigger and harder before Kyoka’s eyes. Every lick made it throb harder, nearly inviting Kyoka to put it in her mouth. Kyoka sucked the sweat off Erza’s hairy balls, slurping away at Erza’s bag before Erza stopped her.

“You’re not getting my dick yet,” Erza said. “There’s a part of me you’re forgetting. Before I came here, I took a huge shit. One that felt so good it got my dick hard. However, I didn’t wipe. That’s your job. Finish cleaning my asshole for me, and you can continue licking the rest of my body.”

“Yes, Lady Erza,” said Kyoka. “Present me your butthole.”

Erza turned around, revealing her large, well-toned rump to Kyoka. Erza had briefly posed as part of the Jiggle Butt Gang, so she knew how potent her ass could be. For Kyoka, it was even more potent. Kyoka licked Erza’s cheeks first, tasting of the sweat that built up on her scarred butt. Her tongue drew closer to the twitching brown rim of Erza’s ass, coated in the remnants of a freshly taken dump. Erza spread her cheeks, inviting Kyoka to lick her ass cleavage.

Kyoka complied, her tongue tracing around the ridges of Erza’s asshole, licking off the foul-smelling gunk that surrounded it. The taste was slightly bitter, but Kyoka had become so used to Erza’s games that it didn’t taste any worse than the mouthfuls of cum Erza regularly made her swallow. Her tongue entered inside Erza’s asshole, cleaning up any remaining flecks of scat that lay inside. Erza moaned, her body shivering and becoming sweaty once again as Kyoka finished rimming her ass, rendering it a spitshine clean.

Erza raised her arms, presenting her hairy armpits for Kyoka to devour. Kyoka licked at Erza’s left armpit, tasting of the sweat stink that had concentrated there. The sour, tangy stink of her armpit sweat almost made her tongue recoil, yet she kept licking, slurping past Erza’s crimson hair to taste more of the body odor that had built up in her arms. Once Kyoka had exhausted the left armpit, she moved onto the right, repeating the process.

“That’s good...” said Erza. “Keep tending to my armpits like that. Do you like how they taste?”

“They taste delicious...” said Kyoka. “It’s an honor to be licking your armpits.”

“You’re right it is,” said Erza. “Don’t stop until every drop of sweat has been licked clean out of my armpit hair.”

Erza moaned while Kyoka continued licking and sucking at her armpits, drawing out sweat like she was trying to squeeze water from a dishrag. The sweat gathered on her tongue, traveling down her throat as she got used to the taste. Having cleaned out Erza’s armpits, she moved down to her breasts. While Erza’s chest certainly wasn’t the biggest in Fairy Tail, there was still plenty of soft breast flesh for Kyoka to clean.

SHe started from the underboob, which was the sweatiest part of Erza’s breasts. Kyoka lifted one breast up, slurping at the dripping sweat that had gathered in and underneath Erza’s cleavage. It had a faintly milky smell, but was still just as bad as anything that came from elsewhere on her body. With her head buried between Erza’s breasts, Kyoka licked her tongue across every inch of Erza’s breasts, from her collarbone to her curves, until Erza’s breasts were sparkling with saliva.

Kyoka started sucking on Erza’s nipples, getting them hard beneath her tongue. Erza allowed Kyoka to do this, knowing that Kyoka had earned it for licking the rest of her clean. Kyoka kept sucking, until Erza’s nipples were as stiff as they could be, standing up from her breasts with a shimmering pink shine. Moving downward, Kyoka licked Erza’s stomach, digging her tongue into her belly button. As she swirled her tongue around Erza’s navel, and kissed her belly button, she filled it up with her spit until it was rolling down Erza’s stomach, heading towards her cock.

“I’m feeling clean all over,” Erza said. “But you’re not going to be given my cock in your mouth.” Erza reached forward and opened her foreskin, revealing the built up smegma near her glans. “Suck out my smegma through your nose.”

“Erza, please put your huge cock in my nose,” said Kyoka.

Erza stroked her cock, keeping it hard. She pulled open one of Kyoka’s nostrils, making it big enough to fit her glans. The cockhead was shoved up Kyoka’s nose, filling her nostrils with the scent of Erza’s cock. It was ripe and smelly, the smell traveling through her nostrils down into her mouth, and into her head. Kyoka took a deep whiff, filling her nose with cock stench and the smegma resting in Erza’s foreskin. The smell of the smegma was even worse, heading past her nose and into her throat, where she swallowed it with a loud gulp, letting Erza know that she had obtained it.

Removing her cockhead from Kyoka’s nostril, Erza looked at the head, still coated in bits of Kyoka’s mucus. “You sucked it all out, good girl. Now that you’ve cleaned me all over, you can finally suck my balls dry. You’ve earned your reward.”

Another intense blowjob followed, with Kyoka’s dick-sucking technique honed to perfection. Erza’s dick had been building up cum in her balls the whole time while Kyoka had been cleaning her, meaning it didn’t take much before her glans gushed out thick wads of cum into Kyoka’s mouth. Kyoka opened her mouth, showing off the white layer of cum that coated her tongue, waiting for Erza to give her permission to swallow it.

“Gulp it down,” said Erza. Kyoka obeyed.

“Lady Erza,” said Kyoka, on her knees. “I can’t live without your body. Please, make me into your toilet! It’s all I want!”

Erza laughed. She held out her cock over Kyoka’s forehead. After an intense orgasm like the one that Kyoka had given her, she had to take a piss. Now that Kyoka had deemed herself as Erza’s toilet, there was no problem with her going right here. Erza let loose a waterfall of golden yellow piss, splashing it onto Kyoka’s forehead. It dripped onto her nose and down into her cleavage, covering her entire body in the warm, salty liquid. Kyoka took it all, waiting until Erza had completely emptied her bladder onto her.

Kyoka licked it up from around her lips, confirming what she already knew. She had become addicted to Erza’s hairy, sweaty, smelly body. She wanted more of this, and would do anything Erza asked of her. She looked up into Erza’s eyes, past her still rock hard futanari horse cock, and begged to have more of her pee.

“Please, Lady Erza! Any time you need to piss, use my body! I’ll take it all! I’ll even drink it if you ask!” said Kyoka.

“That’s good. I’ve got a bit more for you to drink. Open your mouth,” said Erza.

Kyoka opened her mouth, and a stream of salty, hot urine met with her tongue, filling up her cheeks until she was gargling pee. Kyoka swallowed it all, loving the hot feeling traveling down her throat into her belly. With this mark of pee, Erza had claimed Kyoka as her own for good. There was no going back from this. The next few days in Tartaros would make a significant change in their relationship.


	3. Both Holes

First thing in the morning, Erza would pee on Kyoka, using her as her personal toilet. No longer being allowed to bathe, it was soon obvious that the smell of pee was clinging to Kyoka’s body. Yet, Erza loved the smell. The more she peed on Kyoka, the more she allowed Kyoka to give her tongue baths. After Erza finished magic training, and just before she went to bed at night, she would piss all over Kyoka, aiming her cock at her prisoner’s nipples and ass, just to make sure every part of her was drenched in pee.

Kyoka had reached the point where her own body odor was starting to turn her on, as it had Erza. Her pussy was letting off the strongest smell, unable to contain its lust for Erza’s massive cock. Kyoka wasn’t allowed to masturbate, or even take off her underwear if she was feeling aroused. The more her pussy smell fermented, the smellier it would be when it came time for Erza to fuck h er.

“Lady Erza, I need your cock inside me! I’ve already licked you clean today, and taken all of your pee in my mouth! Let me have your enormous futanari cock inside me!”

“Since you asked nicely, I can let you have it,” said Erza. “Seeing your body hair grow in and your stink deepen has really started to get me hard. I can’t even walk around the halls of this castle without thinking about your body, my cock bursting through my armor. Nobody but you is supposed to know about my cock.”

“I’m sorry!” said Kyoka.

“You can make up for it with your body,” said Erza. “I’m already hard, and you’re looking perfectly wet and slutty. Tell me, Kyoka. Where would you like this cock to penetrate you first? In your pussy, or your ass?”

“My pussy,” said Kyoka.

“Your ass looks wet enough. It’s covered in my piss and cum. I’ll do you in your ass first, and then you can get it in your pussy. Spread your cheeks and show me how your ass hairs are growing in, Kyoka.”

“Right away. My asshole belongs to you, Erza,” said Kyoka.

Kyoka, on all fours, rose her ass in the air and presented her butt to Erza. IT was a perfectly fine butt, with good proportions and a lot of green, silky hair growing in around her anus. Erza liked Kyoka’s ass hair. It provided a pleasurable sensation on her oversized cock when she was fucking Kyoka in the butt. Erza didn’t bother to question Kyoka on whether she had emptied her bowels before she was about to go in there.

The length and shape of Erza’s glans made it so that anything in Kyoka’s ass would be scooped out by Erza’s cock. IF not, the sheer pleasure that an anal fucking provided would make Kyoka shit herself as soon as Erza pulled her giant futanari cock out of her butt. Placing one hand on each of Kyoka’s ass cheeks, Erza rubbed her glans, dripping wet with smegma and precum, against the ring of Kyoka’s asshole.

With a grunt and a push, Erza’s cock made its way into Kyoka’s rectum. The head expanded the ring of her ass, making Kyoka moan from the pain and pleasure of Erza’s cockhead claiming her asshole as its own. Erza pushed deeper in, the rest of her cock being swallowed up into Kyoka’s asshole. Her ass was surprisingly wet inside, and the butt hairs rubbing against Erza’s cock as she mad her way in tickled her foreskin, making her shiver with pleasure.

“I love your cock! It’s spreading out my asshole!” Kyoka said.

Erza kept pushing in, until her cock was up to the base inside Kyoka’s ass. Erza’s heavy balls slapped against Kyoka’s pussy, making it tingle with excitement. Just from having her ass stimulated, Kyoka was already getting wet in her other hole. Erza pulled her cock back out of Kyoka’s ass with a squelching noise, before sliding back in with a shlap and a piston motion. Kyoka gave into the pleasure, her head turning white as she could think of nothing but Erza’s cock.

The thrusts grew more intense, Erza increasing her pressure on Kyoka’s ass. She was so far in that the tip of her dick was pressing against something hard inside Kyoka’s butt. As Erza’s toilet slave, she was only allowed to go when she could no longer hold it after Erza had pleased her, or when Erza commanded. The sight of her favorite servant pushing out a log this big after Erza got done widening her ass turned Erza on even more, increasing the speed of her thrusts.

“You’re a bad girl, Kyoka. You haven’t even emptied out your asshole before I went inside it. Good thing my cock is going to do it for you!” said Erza.

“Yes! Thank you for cleaning my asshole!” said Kyoka.

Erza’s cock, hard and throbbing inside Kyoka’s bowels, was already about to cum. Erza still wanted to get Kyoka’s pussy, and the intense tightness and pleasure of Kyoka’s ass was getting to be almost too much for even her. The filthy sounds and smells coming from Kyoka’s ass as Erza’s cock continued to fuck it only turned her on more. Erza reached her hands forward and grabbed onto Kyoka’s breasts, squeezing down on her tits and pinching her nipples before spraying a hot load of cum into Kyoka’s bowels.

The wave of hot spunk overflowed, coating Kyoka’s turd in a layer of white, and spilled back out of her ass. Erza pulled her dick out of Kyoka’s butt with a popping sound, watching as the cum-covered log and all the semen Erza had pumped into her came spilling out of Kyoka’s ass, along with vulgar fart sounds. The smell and sound of it made Erza’s cock hard again, delighting in seeing Kyoka on her knees before her in such a state.

Covered in a brown and white gunk, Erza presented her cock before Kyoka. “I’m not putting this in your pussy when it looks like this. Lick it clean. It’s covered in my freshly squeezed cum and your creamy brown shit. Go on, suck it all off.”

“But your cock’s so big, Lady Erza,” said Kyoka.

“Who’s the demon who was happily sucking me off when she had me captured? If you can fit it all in your mouth then, you can do it now.”

Kyoka wasn’t prepared for the flavor. The salty semen and the bitter feces had mixed together into something that was altogether unpleasant, yet strangely potent in the way it mixed together on Kyoka’s tongue. She licked it off the underside of Erza’s glans before licking down the shaft, taking all of it onto her tongue. As she licked, Erza’s cock went from limp to fully erect, only becoming longer and harder in the process, giving Kyoka more that she had to clean up before her job was done.

She licked quicker, hoping to have Erza in her pussy soon. The flavor of the cum and poop only got more intense as Kyoka sucked it off Erza’s member, yet she had come to like it. Erza had been sweating while she was fucking her. It had rolled down from her armpits and her cleavage onto her cock, mixing with everything else to have the flavoring of Erza’s sweat, Kyoka’s favorite thing to drink.

After a few minutes of intense licking, Kyoka was greeted by Erza’s urethra opening up, pissing into her mouth to wash down all the sweat and cum and shit that she had been licking up. Compared to that, the warm saltiness of Erza’s pee was almost welcome. Kyoka opened her mouth and swallowed it down by the mouthful, serving her purpose as Erza’s toilet for the good of her body and her mistress.

“It’s sparkling clean now, but it smells like the inside of your mouth,” said Erza. “It needs to be scrubbed in your filthy pussy. You’d still be a virgin if it hadn’t been for me. Spread it for me, Kyoka. I want to see your pink folds, covered in pussy smegma. Show me the hole I’m going to be pleasuring.”

Kyoka spread open her pussy, revealing the shape of her lower lips. Said shape had been slightly changed by taking Erza’s massive cock inside her so many times. Anyone else wouldn’t feel right. Erza didn’t take it slowly. In a single push, everything from the head to the shaft disappeared inside Kyoka’s pussy, swallowed up with a wet squishing noise that was extremely lewd and erotic.

That a cock as huge as Erza’s could fit inside Kyoka was still surprising, even to Erza. She knew that the Nine Demons of Tartaros were existence beyond ordinary humans, but even they could be broken. Still, Kyoka’s pussy took all of Erza’s cock. Erza’s member was so thick that an outline of it could be seen in Kyoka’s stomach from the outside, so large that its every movement was visible.

“Not only are you my toilet, you’re also my dick sponge,” said Erza. “I’m going to fill you with my seed.”

“Shoot it all into my womb, Erza,” said Kyoka.

Erza kept thrusting hard, moving her dick in and out Kyoka’s pussy. The squishing noises were even louder and lewder than when Erza had been in her ass. Just hearing it kept Erza hard, even after all that she had unloaded into Kyoka’s rear only moments ago. As Erza’s smegma and Kyoka’s pussy smegma overlapped, the smell coming from where their crotches met filled the room with a rank smell, the smell of sex and sweat that stung their nostrils in a pleasant way.

Reaching underneath Kyoka’s armpits, which now had a thick mass of green hair in them, Erza lifted her up and held her between her legs, keeping Kyoka suspended almost entirely through the force of Erza’s powerful cock. Kyoka was moaning and sweating, barely able to form coherent sentences from the sheer force of Erza fucking her. Erza was approaching another climax. Her balls jiggled, slapping against Kyoka’s pussy in preparation for releasing another burst of cum into Kyoka’s waiting cunt.

“Impregnate me, Erza!” Kyoka said. “Breed me with your enormous cock!”

“You asked for it,” said Erza.

Pushing her cock as far into Kyoka’s pussy as it could go, Erza’s glans was pushing against the entrance to Kyoka’s womb. When she reached her climax, thick ropes of cum splattered against Kyoka’s inner pussy walls, filling her folds with spunk. It went into Kyoka’s womb, filling it up far beyond how much it could hold. From the front, Kyoka’s belly looked to be swelling up with how much cum Erza was letting loose into her, every drop expanding her belly even further until she looked like she was already pregnant.

Erza stayed inside Kyoka until her dick could no longer stay hard. She let Kyoka back onto the ground, keeping her on her knees. Cum was dripping from her swollen stomach out of her pussy, staining the floor. As Kyoka lay there panting, recovering from the intense orgasm she had just gotten, she pissed on the floor. A golden puddle formed at her feet, signifying her complete defeat at Erza’s cock.

“You were a good cock sleeve,” said Erza. “We’ll do it again sometime.”

“My pussy and asshole are always yours,” said Kyoka.


	4. Erza's Toilet

Some time had passed. Kyoka’s body hair had now grown out to where she resembled Erza. Her armpits were thick, with a stench that could be smelled from the other end of the room. Her pussy and anal hair had also grown thicker, trapping a scent that had regularly been mixed with piss and scat, befitting her status as Erza’s toilet. She was almost unrecognizable with how much her hair had grown out, a far cry from the mage of the Nine Demon Gates that had been at the forefront of Tartaros not too long ago.

“Erza, I have done everything for you. My body is for your body. I’m a slave to your enormous futanari cock, which has claimed every part of my body as its own,” said Kyoka. “However, I wish for you to let me do one last thing, to fulfill my duty as your toilet.”

“What?” asked Erza.

“Use my mouth to empty your bowels,” said Kyoka.

Erza made a devilish grin. She had been eating a large feast beforehand. A meal that made her body odor more potent, and filled up her intestines with a lot of poop. She had never become constipated, and now that she knew she had Kyoka fully worshipping every part of her body, from her cock to her ass, that was never going to happen. Erza turned around and bent over, leaning against the table.

“Show me how much you love my ass,” said Erza. “I was just about to take a dump, and since you so kindly offered.”

Staying on all fours, Kyoka crawled over to Erza. The ass that she had always seen was fairly big, but well toned. There was a decent amount of fat in it, yet the muscle was more noticeable. Red anal hair lined the rim of Erza’s asshole, thick and collecting the scents of her ass. Kyoka approached Erza. Before she got close, Erza’s butt jiggled and rumbled, letting out a vulgar sound.

PWWWWWWWWRT

A foul-smelling fart had erupted from Erza’s ass. It was loud and echoing off the walls of the castle room, distinct enough from the rest of the stink in the room that it stung Kyoka’s nose. Erza’s farts were extremely bad, rivaling her armpits and her cock stink. Like all of Erza’s body smells, Kyoka had come to love it. It was intoxicating, filling her head with thoughts of Erza violating her once again. Kyoka took a deep whiff of the fart, letting its eggy scent fill her nostrils and make her body shiver.

“Lady Erza’s farts!” said Kyoka.

“I have more for you,” said Erza.

Two more farts followed in quick succession, rustling Kyoka’s hair and making her cough from the awfulness of the stench. Whatever Erza had been eating, her digestive system had turned it into a mist that could knock out even the strongest of mages. Kyoka got closer, and Erza pulled apart her ass cheeks, revealing her brown, throbbing hole. The smell had only gotten worse the closer Kyoka got.

“Thank you for being so generous as to let me smell your farts,” said Kyoka. “They are my oxygen.”

“That was only an appetizer,” said Erza. “I have a lot of shit inside here. So much that my stomach has started to bloat. Unless you rim my asshole, it won’t come out for you to eat. Your dinner is waiting, Kyoka. I want your tongue on my asshole immediately.”

Kyoka licked Erza’s ass, her tongue digging into the folds of Erza’s hot, throbbing anus. The smell coming from her ass, still stinking of freshly-expelled farts, smelled just as bad as the actual anus. Kyoka stuck her tongue into Erza’s asshole, her tongue pressing up against the turds waiting inside. They weren’t hard, but just soft enough that she’d be able to chew them like a fine dessert. Erza made sure her bowels produced shit of the perfect consistency for her toilet slave to enjoy.

Backing away, Kyoka saw Erza’s asshole breathe and pucker, the head of her turd starting to poke itself out of her ass. It was a shade of deep brown, perfectly smooth, and smelled worse than Erza’s armpits and her dick stench combined. The lump got partway out of Erza’s ass before she sucked it back into her sphincter, looking down at Kyoka with a sadistic smile.

“Did you think I was going to let you eat it that easily? That I’d just shit it into your mouth? No, you have to suck them out. Look at how bloated my stomach is. Your stomach is going to get full on nothing but my waste. Make sure you savor it, because this is all you’re going to get to eat today,” said Erza.

Kyoka placed her mouth over Erza’s asshole and started to suck. The smell of Erza’s anus entered her nose, the smell of her bowels and farts, everything that had been trapped inside her anal hair, going directly into Kyoka’s nostrils. It primed her for the taste of the poop she was about to swallow. Erza grunted, and the turd revealed itself from Erza’s ass once again. Kyoka sucked it into her mouth, taking as much of it as she could until her mouth was stuffed with it.

She chewed on it, feeling a mild sour and bitter flavor spread across her tongue. The slight after flavors of whatever Erza had been eating were present, and the texture was oddly chewy, with a cake-like flavor. Kyoka quickly swallowed it before she felt like her mouth was going to stop her from doing so. The warm, chunky turd went down into her stomach, where it was quickly followed by the rest of the lump. Kyoka showed Erza her open mouth, now completely free of the meal she had just swallowed.

“You’ve done well. Now I’ll gift you more,” said Erza. “Keep your mouth open.”

Spreading her ass cheeks, Erza grunted and strained, pushing more poop from the deepest depths of her bowels, where it was even more concentrated, and smelled even worse. Her asshole, still drenched in Kyoka’s saliva, opened up to reveal a turd even thicker than the last one. It drooped down from Erza’s butt, landing itself on Kyoka’s tongue. Kyoka chewed off the end of it, the flavor blending with the first dump she had already swallowed. She continued chewing off more until the last bit of Erza’s waste plopped into her mouth.

Kyoka chewed it before Erza, the smell and taste of her shit filling her mouth. After several loud gulps, she had once again swallowed more. Her body was feeling hot and her pussy was getting wet, overcome with desire from the intimate feeling of getting to taste Erza’s poop. She had finally fulfilled her duty as Erza’s toilet. Clutching her stomach, Kyoka lay down on her back.

“A toilet doesn’t rest on her knees. You should go in the proper way. Squat your plump ass on my face and give me all the rest of your shit, Lady Erza,” said Kyoka.

“My knees were starting to get tired of standing,” said Erza. “That’s good.”

Erza squatted down over Kyoka’s face. Her dripping pussy and dangling balls were hanging there. Kyoka longed to have Erza tease her with her cock again, but now was not the time to beg for that. As Erza’s toilet, her purpose was to take her waste into her body. Anything other than that would be speaking back, which she wasn’t allowed to do. Erza rubbed her butt, releasing another string of foul-smelling farts onto Kyoka’s face. The sound was loud and echoing, coming from deep in the depths of her bowels. Kyoka breathed in every expulsion. If Erza’s farts smelled this bad, then the dump she was about to take in her mouth would be even worse than the one she had just experienced.

“My ass is so backed up that it feels good to let out such horrible farts on my favorite toilet,” said Erza. “Your face is smelling like my ass. So much for the haughty demon, Kyoka. Now you’re just taking whatever my butt gives you without question. How far you’ve fallen since you tried to get the best of me.”

“It was my mistake to mess with Lady Erza and her gigantic cock!” said Kyoka. “When you’re aroused, you’re even stronger than the strongest of Tartaros’ demons! Please give all of your lust and excrement to me! It’s what I live for.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” said Erza. “It’s so much more convenient when I can unload my piss and shit at the same time. That’s why I made you my toilet, Kyoka. It’s what you were meant to do.”

Loud, vulgar grunting noises followed as Erza pinched out several large turds, each one thicker than the last, until her asshole was puckering open and breathing from the sheer pleasure of each one of those hard logs pushing past her sphincter. All of them had been emptied into Kyoka’s mouth, who was chewing and swallowing each of the pieces until her mouth was emptied. By now, her stomach was becoming bloated, all of the waste from Erza’s belly having been transferred to her own directly from the mouth.

Kyoka felt slightly sick, but didn’t, and couldn’t, say so. She enjoyed being Erza’s toilet, to be allowed the chance to suck out her shit and enjoy every bite of it. Erza’s cock had gotten a full erection, so hard that pissing would be difficult. She grabbed onto her shaft, and aimed the head at Kyoka’s mouth.

“Time to wash down all that delicious shit with some of my piss. Make sure to swallow every last drop,” said Erza.

A golden stream of urine shot from her glans, quickly filling up Kyoka’s mouth. With Erza’s horse-size cock, it was no surprised she peed like a racehorse. The firehose of urine was almost too much for Kyoka to handle, yet she kept chugging it, the salty flavor of the urine mixing with the rancid taste and bitter flavor of Erza’s lingering poop in her mouth. She swished it in her mouth, the urine bubbling and starting to spill out the side of her lips. She swallowed it, and showed Erza her empty mouth, which now smelled as bad as she did outside.

“You’ve done a fine job as a toilet,” said Erza. “I’m feeling refreshed, but my cock is aching. Taking a dump that large got me hard, and when I get hard, I get horny. I’ll paint your body with all the cum in my balls! Lie still and wait while I jerk off.”

Erza requipped her favorite pair of gloves. They were silky, and felt smooth on her hand, making them all the better for masturbating. Cupping her balls with one hand, getting a feel for the dollops of semen she had let stew in them, and stroking her cock with the other, she began to beat her hand across the length of her futanari dick. The shaft throbbed and throbbed, growing hotter and harder with every stroke. There was so much in this private chamber that turned her on.

Her own body odor, which had gotten more intense since she became Kyoka’s master. Erza was so hairy that it stuck out no matter which of her armors she wore. The smell above her pubes was so rank, and the smegma she was producing in her foreskin was so thick, that the smell of sex followed her no matter where she went. She had thought, when she was captured not too long ago, that such a state would be a degrading one for her, yet she had come to revel in being filthy.

She had spread it to Kyoka too. Her birdlike feet and hands, once thought of as menacing, were now used to crawl along the ground towards Erza’s body, her own figure so covered in green hair that it was barely recognizable. As a demon, she already had a sort of stench around her, but it had been replaced by the smells of Erza’s body. The guild mark on her stomach was the only remaining sign that she had been a member of Tartaros, and with how Kyoka had turned out, that didn’t mean much anymore.

Erza, after holding back just long enough to let Kyoka start to get aroused at the sight of her giant futanari cock, splurted thick wads of cum over her body. It came out of her dick in a rain of spooge, falling onto her vulva, into her cleavage, and spreading across her face. It landed in her shoulders, where it dripped down into her hairy armpits. Erza let Kyoka stay that way for a while longer until the cum had dried on her body, leaving her smelling like Erza’s cocksleeve.

Her cock, still dripping with cum after such an intense orgasm, was in need of a cleanup blowjob. Kyoka righted herself to her knees, walking over and licking Erza’s long shaft and heavy balls, slurping the cum into her foul-smelling mouth with loud noises. Erza shivered in delight as Kyoka’s tongue work cleaned her cock to a polished shine, leaving it ready to build up more semen for the next time Erza needed to unload her libido onto Kyoka’s body.

“We’re not done with you,” Erza said.

Inside the room, in small boxes, was a collection of rings and a special ink that could be used to write tattoos. It was similar to the kind used to put guild marks on peoples’ bodies, but Erza smirked, having a rather different purpose in mind. There was so much of Kyoka’s body that she could use this on.

Erza exited the Tartaros castle, with Kyoka following right behind her. Kyoka’s body was covered in tattoos that marked her as Erza’s personal sex toy, blending in with her guild mark and making it tough to find. The other biggest change that Erza had put upon her was giving her a pair of nipple rings, and a nose ring. It made her look even naughtier, clearly no longer in a state to fight.

The nipple and nose rings, like much of the other equipment in the room, worked similar to the collar that Erza had placed around Kyoka’s neck, ensuring that she would follow her command. It also turned Kyoka’s enhancements back on her, increasing the sensitivity of her breasts and nipples until even the slightest tug at her breasts could get her wet, making her remember that Erza had control over her body.

In a reversal from when Erza had been captured, Kyoka followed behind Erza naked except for her collar. Even in the harsh environments of Tartaros, she was expected to walk, with the winds blowing through her slit and her ass crack, brushing against her cleavage. It was a good thing that Erza had let Kyoka grow in her body hair, because it was the only thing keeping her warm when exposed to the elements in such an extreme way.

With every step, her breasts shook, her newly pierced nipple rings jingling in step.

“Is that Kyoka?” asked Seilah. “What happened to you? You smell awful.”

“Something’s happened to Kyoka! It’s that Fairy Tail mage! She must have gotten to her,” said Lammy.

Erza turned around, swinging her cock and balls and showing them off to the mages of Tartaros. “This is what happened. Kyoka’s at the mercy of Titania’s cock now. If any of you cross me, it’ll be taking you next.”

None of them even dared to get near Erza, for the smell coming from hers and Kyoka’s bodies was awful. Kyoka smelled like piss and shit and cum, with a thin, slimy layer of sweat over her body. Erza was the only one who could stomach it, and to her it didn’t smell bad at all. It was a primitive smell, one of arousal and conquest. A sign that Kyoka belonged to her now, body and soul. It kept even the demons at a distance, allowing Erza to walk out of the castle with ease. When Kyoka started lagging too far behind, Erza pulled at one of her nipple rings, tugging at her tit and making sure she kept pace with her master.

“Erza! You’re safe! Juvia was worried about you,” said Juvia. She quickly held her nose. “Why do you stink so badly?”

“I find this better than how I was before,” said Erza. “I was thought to be captured by Kyoka for some time, but it wasn’t long before I was the one who controlled her.”

“Erza!” said Lucy. “I never knew you had a pe...a penis. Is that natural? Why is it so huge?” Lucy sniffed the air. Even among the scents coming from Kyoka and Erza’s bodies, the smell of Erza’s cock overpowered all of them. “That smells... kinda good. I don’t know why, but seeing your huge cock hanging out like that, I want to suck on it. It looks so delicious and filthy.”

“How dare you...” said Kyoka.

“No talking back,” Erza said. “If one of my guild mates wants to have a go at my tremendous cock, then I’ll allow it.” The idea came to her of even starting a harem. There were so many attractive women in Fairy Tail, and villainesses who had contended with her in the past, that having the chance to get revenge and make them drool at the sight of her cock that she had kept hidden for so long, sounded like a prime opportunity.

It wasn’t just Lucy who felt the urge to get on her knees and start sucking on Erza’s smegma-covered tip. When Mirajane rejoined the group, in her demonic form, something about the demon’s abilities made her drawn to Erza’s cock in the same way. It wasn’t long before Erza was standing in the area in front of Taratros, with Lucy and Mirajane’s breasts wrapped around her shaft while Kyoka was rimming her ass, trying to see if Erza had more shit for her to eat. She wasn’t going to fail in her duty as a toilet.

Erza laughed, wondering where in Magnolia she was going to go next. Her harem had only just begun to form.


End file.
